Forgive and Forget
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: After Penelope accepts Derek's apology for a mistake he made, she begins to wonder about If all he thinks of her is his best friend. ONESHOT


_hI have lot's for ideas, but don't want to make a long fanfic, so I'm going to be writing a lot of one-shots now! It's my first one shot, so I hope you love it!_

(Garcia's POV)

He stood there, begging me to answer the question. Within his eyes is a mixture of hopefulness and slight fear. If we weren't in this current situation, and he wasn't in the position he is in, I would fall under the spell of his Mocha colored eyes, but no he's at my doorstep begging for forgiveness. No matter How badly I want to, I will not fall to his apology so easily.

He stands there, running a hand over his bald head. After a period of silence, he speaks up. ''What's it going to be sweetheart?'' What's it going to be? Did he seriously just ask that? You'd think the silence would answer the question but no! I answer back, but quietly.

''I don't know Derek.'' He looks at me with harshness in his eyes. ''I don't know? What the hell is there to think about Penelope?'' Ohh no, he did not just say that! I step away from him, getting angrier with every passing second.

''What's to think about is whether I should tell you to get the hell out of my life or accept your apology after you sat there, knowing I was crying every night for two weeks and not do a damn thing about it. What sucks is that your my best friend! Your suppose to actually ask what's wrong! Not sitting on the damn sidelines!'' I yell, a tear now slipping now slipping down my cheek. The look on his face softens as he tries to cup my face with his hand, but I move out of the way.

''Hey, look at me.'' He softly demands. I look at him again, this time he puts his finger under my chin and forces me to stay contact with his face.

''I never meant to hurt you in any way. Your my best friend and top priority. Right now, it kills me knowing that You were crying and there was nothing I did. I can't even stand seeing you cry now. Please baby girl, Forgive me and my Jackass mistake. If you do, I promise I never in my lifetime will I cause you to feel like this again or so help me god I will hurt myself before I hurt you, please stop crying.'' He takes his finger out from under my chin, only to take his callused thumb and wipe the lone tear that makes it way down my cheek.

''So, are you going to give me another chance?'' He asks.

I take a good, long look at him. I especially am looking at his eyes, which are silently praying I forgive him, in this case I might. I can also see the pain clearly showing on his facial features, making it look as though he is 10 years older. Despite never showing his emotions, he's clearly showing that he's clearly showing that he's broken down and for the first time, he doesn't know what to do. Maybe He does mean everything he's saying, maybe I can forgive him, and give him another chance.

''Your scaring me here sweetheart.'' He says to break the silence.

''Ok'' I say rather quietly. He looks at me again with true hope in his eyes.

''What did you just say?'' Derek asks, a small smile appearing on his face.

''Yes.'' The once small smile turns into a smirk on his face.

''You know, I knew you'd accept my apology because you just can't resist me.'' I turn towards my door, open it, then turn back towards Morgan.

''Don't get cocky Morgan.'' Stepping inside my home, I begin to close the door but before I do so, Derek manages to get out ''Goodnight Garcia.'' Before the door fully closes.

After last night, my personality and mood have had a significant rise. I guess since Morgan and I worked out what we needed to, everything is in good working order again. As I was getting ready for work this morning though, my mind kept continuously replaying something Morgan has said something to me. '_You are my best friend and top priority.' _I know I've always been his best friend, but to be honest is that all he thinks of me, just a best friend?

Anyway, I was subconsciously spacing out about this whole situation in my office when JJ strolls into my office.

''Hey P, what's up?'' JJ asks, breaking me from my thoughts. I jump slightly, causing JJ to raise an eyebrow.

''I was spacing out.'' I tell JJ, who is sitting down in a chair now. She still has a doubtful look on her face.

''Pen, I know you love him. Just tell Morgan already!'' She exasperated sighs. I don't live him, sure I was just thinking about if he thought of me more than just a best friend. Ok, maybe I do love him, but still!

''I don't love Morgan!'' I try to lie to JJ, but she catches me on it.

''Don't denie it. Why don't you just tell him? You'd be a lot happier once you tell him.'' She looks at me, I roll my eyes before telling her what had happened the night before. After I get done, she looks at me like I have three heads.

''So, your afraid he'll break your trust again? Garcia, you know when Morgan makes a promise to you, it's like making a deal with the devil for him, he'll always stick by it.'' I give JJ a head shake, amusing she knows what I'm saying.

''Ohh just hike up your skirt and tell him already! If you won't then I will.'' JJ rather swiftly, get's up from the chair and takes off out of my office. CRAP! I launch out of my chair, and look out of the doorway to my office. Great! I can't see her! Wait, what if I can sneak out of the building before she tells him, that might just work!

I gather my stuff rather quickly, I head out of my office. As I make my way down the hall, I manage to avoid him or JJ. Maybe I can do this after all. I turn down the hallway to go to the elevator when I bump into Morgan. Spoke too soon!

I try and go around Morgan, but he catches my arm.

''Woah, where do you think your going?'' He asks me. I hang my head for a few seconds to hide my fiery cheeks, then look up at him again.

''Ohh nothing just heading home.''

''Before you go, JJ told me you needed to tell me something. What's going on?'' He asks, worry now clear in his voice. Thanks JJ!

''It's nothing, don't worry about it.'' Surprisingly, this brings a smile to Morgan's face.

''By the way...'' He slowly drags me closer to his body by grabbing my arm and pulling it towards him. He takes his hand off my arm, and brings it up to my cheek, where this thumb starts stroking my cheek lightly, then he starts to lean in. His lips are only hovering over mine when he whispers ''Just Forgive, and Forget.'' He finally brings his lips down onto mine, only to take them off seconds later.

I look at him and ask one question.

''Did she give you the hike up the skirt speech too?''

He laughs lightly before responding. ''You have no Idea.'' He then quickly takes me in his arms, and lowers his lips onto mine again.

That's exactly what I'm going to do, Forgive and Forget.

_Hope you guys loved my first one shot! Just remember, there are many more to come!_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
